Tamper-resistant hardware known as secure elements can be used with short-range wireless technologies in communication devices to enable contactless applications such as electronic commerce transactions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.